Star Trek: Chekov's Baby
by wysha.thorne
Summary: Set after the events of Star Trek: Generations. Saavik has since returned to the crew, and she and Chekov have already "done the deed" (conceived their child) by the time the story starts. This story, aswell as being mpreg, is also a multi-way crossover, as Chekov and Saavik become part of the Voyager crew, which will later merge with the TNG crew, and the other crews too.
1. Chapter 1

Pavel and I have just been sent to Vulcan to be sentenced for a crime that we have not committed. We are both scared out of our skins, and it is my first time back on Vulcan since I was a youngster. We have not slept in a week, and we are both weak, with him being weaker than me, but the law enforcement officer behind us does not care and forces us to keep walking. I look at Pavel, who is visibly shaking, and I take hold of his hand.

"NO HOLDING OF HANDS!" A voice roars.

I disobey the order, as Pavel is important to me and I don't want to see him suffer. When we finally get to the temple, we both realise that we are going to be in trouble. The officer forces us onto our knees. A judge then comes out.

"Do you know why you are here?" The judge asks us.

"We have no idea." Pavel replies. "We are cold, tired, and very weak. Can we please rest? It has been very tough for us."

"You are here because you have been charged with attempting to overthrow the Vulcan government." The judge then says.

Pavel looks at me, with a look that breaks my heart. We both know that we have not committed any crime.

"Chekov and I have not committed this crime that you speak of." I speak for both of us. "We are innocent members of the Starship Federation. Vulcan is the home planet of Spock and myself, and we would have no intention of doing anything that would cause direct or indirect harm. Sir, we serve to protect."

"You have been charged with attempting to overthrow the Vulcan government." The judge gets angry. "You have come here not for charging, but for sentencing. You will take your punishment."

"We have not done anything wrong." Pavel looks at the judge. "Saavik and I were on Romulus. We have done nothing wrong. Please, sir, let us go, and please let us rest."

"The charges will stand whether you like it or not." The judge stands firm.

"They cannot, as we both swear on our lives, we have not done anything wrong." I then say.

Our words are not getting us anywhere. Then, out of nowhere...

"Drop the charges or else!" A female voice orders.

"The charges will stand." The judge replies.

"Not if we have anything to do with it." The female then says. "Chekov and Saavik are innocent, and their innocence has been proven because they were not there when this alleged attempt to overthrow the Vulcan government happened. Matter of fact, there has never been a Vulcan government."

The female then appears in front of us. It is none other then Captain Janeway.

"What are you doing here?" I am surprised.

"Saving you and Chekov." Captain Janeway smiles. "As I'm guessing you know, I am Captain Janeway of the U.S.S. Voyager. I am here on behalf of Captain Jean-Luc Picard and his crew, onboard the U.S.S. Enterprise."

That surprises me, but then I realise that we are going to be safe. The judge is found out to be the one who made the attempt, and Captain Janeway kills him, which would have been the sentence that Pavel and I would have received.

"I'm sorry about that but it had to be done." Captain Janeway looks at us. "I will now take you to the Voyager medical bay, as you must both be in need of medical help."

Captain Janeway then kills the law enforcement officer. I then get up and walk over to Pavel, who breaks into tears and hugs me. I also break into tears, knowing that we were free.

"You have no idea how hard it was to get here." Captain Janeway looks at us.

"How hard was it?" I am eager to know.

"We had to battle death in order to get here. The road here was littered with decomposing bodies, which I had to bury. They were all human, and they were in various stages. It seems like the ex-judge wanted to try many people for his crimes, and they died on the way and were just left where they were to rot." Captain Janeway then says.

That sends a chill down my spine.

"Whatever you do, do not show us those places." I order.

"They are all buried now, but since you need help, I will have no choice but to teleport you to Voyager." Captain Janeway replies. "I will alert the medical staff, who will be there when we arrive on Voyager. They will check you over, and will nurse you both back to health."

Captain Janeway than comes over to us and presses a button. Within seconds, we are on Voyager.

"Welcome to the U.S.S. Voyager." A male voice says.

That voice is Tuvok, who is also a Vulcan.

"I am sorry, but, who are you?" I am confused.

"I am Tuvok." Tuvok replies. "Like you, I am a Vulcan. As Spock says, live long and prosper."

The ship's doctor then comes forth, and takes us to the medical bay.

"Tell me exactly what happened." The Doctor asks us whilst assessing me,

"We were supposedly charged with attempting to overthrow the Vulcan government, which we now know was a cover-up because of what your captain told us." I reply.

"She has been monitoring the situation." The Doctor gives me a clean bill of health. "You are now fit and healthy. But yes, she's been monitoring everything, and when she saw you two appear, she alerted the crew of the Enterprise."

The Doctor then tends to Pavel, who lies down.

"How do you feel?" The Doctor asks Pavel.

"I feel very weak, and I feel very happy that Saavik and I are safe." Pavel tries to not break down.

"You can cry if you want, as it's perfectly okay." The Doctor notices.

The Doctor takes a bit longer to check Pavel, as something unexpected has popped up.

"Is everything okay?" Pavel becomes worried.

"Yes, although when I scanned your stomach, my scanner picked up another life form." The Doctor replies. "Tell me, have you had any sexual relations with anyone?"

"With me, sir, 6 weeks ago, when we were visiting Ceti-Alpha V." I add.

"What is this thing inside me?" Pavel wants to know. "Is it an alien that's going to kill me? I want to know."

"The life form has got the DNA of a Human, a Vulcan, and a Romulan." The Doctor replies. "It is your child, Admiral, as you as pregnant."

"I'm... pregnant?" Pavel is surprised.

"Yes, Admiral, you are pregnant." The Doctor smiles. "Now for the DNA, as I'd like to know why there are 3 races in the DNA."

"I am of Vulcan and Romulan descent." I reply. "Chekov is of Human descent."

"That explains it, which means that it is your child." The Doctor smiles.

I walk over to Pavel, and ruffle through his hair with my left hand and put my right hand on his stomach.

"You both have a clean bill of health now." The Doctor looks at us. "But I must ask what you are doing."

"Connecting with the father of my child." I look up. "After what we have been through, to hear such news is a shock to the system. Did Kirk and Sulu survive?"

"I'm sorry to say, but they did not survive." Captain Janeway appears. "None of them did, aside from you two and Spock, who we are trying to locate. Captain Kirk was crushed to death, witnessed by Captain Picard. Sulu died not long after. As for the others, their deaths are mysteries. How do you feel?"

"We're both okay now." Pavel replies.

"They're also expecting, as Chekov is pregnant, Captain." The Doctor adds.

Captain Janeway rushes over.

"How far along?" Captain Janeway wants to know.

"6 weeks." The Doctor replies.

I take Pavel's hand and place it on his stomach. We both smile, and so does Captain Janeway. Tuvok then appears.

"What is this I hear about a pregnancy?" Tuvok is eager to know.

"Chekov is pregnant." I smile. "With my child."

"Will it be more than logical to say that I have hoped for this news?" Tuvok looks at Pavel.

"It's as logical as you want it to be." Pavel replies. "Spock would say the same thing. Has he been found yet?"

"He has not, but he will be. I am sure of it, and we will be the ones to greet him if he is." Tuvok turns aound.

I then help Pavel stand up. I rest my hand on his stomach, so as to protect our child. Captain Janeway orders Tuvok to fetch some new clothing for us.

"Will you both be willing to serve on the bridge?" Captain Janeway looks at us.

"Only if it means that Chekov doesn't have to do anything which will harm our baby." I order.

"That will be a guarantee, as I seek to ensure your safety, and Enterprise will be merging with us so to have your expertise will be of great importance." Captain Janeway replies. "And your child will have a very big family because we will all be there for you."

Pavel and I both smile, and when Tuvok returns with the clothing, we put them on. They happen to be what we wore, which makes me smile and Pavel realise just how much he loved the others. We then head to the bridge.

"You both probably know how to handle all the controls, so there might not be much that you need to be taught." Captain Janeway says to us. "Tell me, were you aware of any time loops?"

"Time loops for what?" I am confused.

"You would both be over a century in age now. Where did you say you were when that whole thing with the Vulcan government happened?" Captain Janeway looks at Pavel.

"We were on Romulus." Pavel replies.

"That was the last recorded sighting of your crew." Captain Janeway then says. "You and Saavik were found unconscious and you were taken onboard a vessel which travelled to the time we are in now. You were woken up, and kept in something called awake stasis, where you are awake for the duration of the journey. That was why you were weak. We couldn't intercept, and neither could Captain Picard and his crew, as the vessel was too advanced for us, so I had to do the honorable thing and wait for you to arrive on Vulcan. Glad that I did, as you would have had death as your sentence had the judge not been uncovered and found out by myself."

"We are happy that you came for us." Pavel replies. "Now, how long will my pregnancy last? Your doctor guy didn't tell me."

"Your pregnancy will last 9 months." Captain Janeway smiles. "The ship's doctor is not human, but an EMT, which stands for Emergency Medical Technician. In other words, he's a hologram."

The screen then starts to flicker. Captain Janeway, upon noticing, returns to her seat. Then...

"This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the U.S.S. Enterprise." Captain Picard looks at Captain Janeway. "Have you found Chekov and Saavik?"

"We have, Captain." Captain Janeway replies. "They are here on the bridge. They are now in uniform and serving as bridge crew. Any word on the whereabouts of Spock?"

"He is alive and well on Nimbus III." Captain Picard smiles. "He wants to regain contact with Chekov and Saavik. When we next meet, it will be to merge our crews."

"That's brilliant news, and yes, I believe it will. Also, if you see Spock, tell him that Chekov and Saavik are to have a baby. He's in his 6th week." Captain Janeway replies and orders.

"He?" Captain Picard is confused.

"Yes, Captain." Pavel looks at the screen.

"It is a pleasure to see you alive and well and pregnant, Admiral." Captain Picard is happy.

"I am Saavik." I also look at the screen. "I am the baby's mother."


	2. Chapter 2

"You and Chekov will make wonderful parents, and we will all be here for you every step of the way." Captain Picard saluted. "And we will do our best to find Spock. However, just recently, there was a timeline clash, and he met a younger version of himself."

"A younger version? How is that humanely possible?" Pavel is confused.

"I have no idea, Chekov, but it has happened. If we are lucky, we might even be able to find your younger version. I also see that you have lost that Russian accent." Captain Picard then says.

"I have, Captain, as Saavik has helped me pronounce words properly." Pavel smiles. "It helps people understand what I am saying a bit more."

"Would you like me to beam the news back to the Station?" Captain Picard then suggests. "Because they will need to know what is going on."

"The Station can all go to hell, as they have done nothing but dismiss us." Captain Janeway shoots back. "But if you must, then I cannot stop you."

"I wasn't talking about Starfleet, as I was talking about our new Station, Galactic Academy." Captain Picard giggles. "I myself told Starfleet that on behalf of everyone, they can go fuck themselves. After that, a group of experienced personnel created Galactic Academy, which we are all now signed to."

None of us have heard of Galactic Academy, as it turns out that it is a new thing.

"What is this Galactic Academy?" Pavel is eager to know.

"Galactic Academy is a new fleet. They take care of everyone, and unlike Starfleet, they have a warm attitude towards beings of every race." Captain Picard replies. "They still expect us to wear these uniforms, but the regulations are looser, and when I tell them that you are pregnant, they will send a care package to the ship. In it will be everything that you will need for your child."

Captain Picard then salutes us and the screen goes blank. However, almost immediately, we are thrown into danger.

"What was that?" Captain Janeway asks Tuvok.

"There is a ship following us." Tuvok replies. "Scanners cannot identify where the ship has come from. Any visuals, Chekov?"

"The ship looks very much like Enterprise. If anything, we may have been found by this other Enterprise." Pavel replies.

Just then, we hear a voice. Chekov's name is mentioned, and we are surprised when the younger crew appears on screen.

"This is Captain Janeway of the U.S.S. Voyager. Please state your name and intention." Captain Janeway orders.

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise. We have come into this timeline, and we have someone that might be from your timeline." Captain Kirk replies.

"Captain Kirk?" Pavel is surprised.

"How do you know me?" Captain Kirk is surprised. "And who are you anyway?"

"I am Pavel Chekov." Pavel replies. "I worked with you many years ago. My partner, Saavik, did also."

"Sorry, but I don't know anyone called Saavik. Did you just say that your name was Pavel Chekov?" Captain Kirk is surprised.

"That's my name too." Chekov replies.

"Who did you find?" Captain Janeway is eager to know.

"We found Spock, or more precisely, Spock found us. Only problem is, there's two of us, so I am referring to Spock the elder." Captain Kirk replies. "Also tapped in on the convo that you had with Captain Picard, and I quite like the Galactic Academy idea. Now, since we are all to be stuck in the same timeline, we will need to figure out how to make everything work. Also, what is this I hear about a child?"

"I am pregnant, Captain." Pavel replies.

"And I am the baby's mother." I add. "My name is Saavik."

"So, does that mean that I am pregnant?" Chekov is eager to know.

"It does not, but if you are lucky, you might end up getting pregnant." Pavel replies.

I put my hand on Pavel's stomach and smile because our unborn child.

"For God's sake, Sulu, I'm a doctor, not a robot inventor." Bones angrily says in the background.

"What is going on?" Pavel giggles.

"Bones and Sulu are trying out new lines. They are trying to increase the anger level. It's a way to annoy the younger version of Spock. Older version is asleep right now, after a very long day because he and younger Spock helped to revive me after I got hit by Khan." Captain Kirk replies. "Don't tell me what happens next, as I know, and I've seemingly saved Spock from future death at Khan's hands."

"And then Khan died." Pavel then says. "We killed him. It was a long and tough road, but we killed him."

"We didn't kill him, as he's in stasis." Captain Kirk has no idea.

"You are wrong, Captain, as Khan is dead. We made sure of it." I correct.

"Well thankyou for correcting me on what would have been my future life. I see the Chekov the elder is getting tired, so maybe he should go and rest. After all, he is pregnant, and pregnant people need their rest." Captain Kirk then says.

The screen then goes blank. I look at Pavel, who is struggling to stay awake. I then look at Captain Janeway.

"Where are our sleeping quarters? I think we both might need a rest." I look at Captain Janeway.

"Tuvok will take you to them." Captain Janeway motions for Tuvok to stand up.

Tuvok then takes us to our sleeping quarters. It is actually a living area, complete with beds, chairs, sofas, and entertainment. Pavel is not yet showing, but it's early days, so he won't be showing yet. I help him lie down on the bed, and smile as the floating camera takes photos of us. I ruffle through his hair, and smile as he drifts off into the land of nod. I then join him a couple of minutes later, and we both sleep like babies, with my hand on his stomach and both of us smiling.

The next day, we are woken up by Captain Janeway, who has got a care package for us.

"How do you feel?" Captain Janeway asks Pavel.

"I feel okay, and pregnant aswell." Pavel smiles.

Captain Janeway hands us the care package. It is small, but dimension is not a problem as everything inside of it is big. An hour later, we are on the bridge.

"How is our resident pregnant man." Vorik asks Pavel.

"I am very well after my night of rest." Pavel smiles.

Our joy is short-lived when the ship violently rocks. I immediately rush over to Pavel, and place my hand on his stomach, so as to ensure that both he and our baby are safe. Captain Janeway looks at us, with complete worry in her eyes. Then, the screen turns on, and an unfamiliar face appears. It is not one we have seen before, and it is not of Earthling origin.

"State your name and your intention." Captain Janeway says under bated breaths.

"My name is Atar, and I am an Amaranthian warlord. You have crossed into Amaranthian territory. Leave now, or be destroyed." Atar orders.

"But we can't leave, as the ship is not moving." Vorik is worried.

"If you want us to leave, then we will need your help to do so. We cannot afford to lose any of our crew." Captain Janeway then says.

"Amaranthians do not show sympathy towards anyone." Atar is pure evil.

"For God's sake, show some fucking sympathy! We have a pregnant crew member on board, and should his unborn child suffer any harm, you will be made to suffer for the rest of eternity!" Captain Janeway sneers.

Just then, the ship is fired at, rocking it even more. Pavel and I lock eyes, scared that our baby will die because of one idiot's actions.

"Are the torpedoes online?" Captain Janeway frustratedly asks Vorik.

"The torpedoes are online, Captain. Do you want to use them?" Vorik replies and asks.

"Yes, and right now, as they are getting set to kill us despite our circumstances." Captain Janeway looks at Pavel and myself.

Vorik presses the correct buttons, and the torpedoes are fired at Atar's ship. I keep my focus on Pavel and our unborn baby. We keep getting hit, but Captain Janeway is adamant that we are going to win. The fight, however, is long and hard, as the Amaranthian ship is far more advanced in technology. We are all scared.

Out of nowhere, we are joined by Captain Picard and Captain Kirk. As it appears, they have been alerted to the situation. They alert the other crews, who help us defeat the Amaranthians. However, Atar doesn't die, as Captain Kirk has seen him before and wants him alive, so he takes Atar. Captain Picard then sends some of his men over and they help to fix the ship.

"Are you two alright?" Captain Janeway rushes over.

"We are both okay. As for what you said about the baby, was all of that true?" I want to know.

"What I said was true, but I had no idea that Captain Kirk wanted Atar alive and not dead. Still, he will suffer, as he has tried to harm your child and I am sure that whatever Captain Kirk has in mind will be a fitting price for him to pay." Captain Janeway looks at Pavel. "Are you hurt?"

"No, although I am shaken." Pavel replies.

"We have got a computer malfunction." Tuvok stands up.

"What computer malfunction?" I am confused.

"Every command given is jumbled up and the words, I cannot understand." Tuvok replies.

"Let me see." Pavel heaves himself up.

Pavel then walks to Tuvok's computer, and sees the problem.

"All it needs is a reset. Won't lose any data and won't take too long." Pavel looks at Tuvok.

"Have you seen this before?" Tuvok is confused.

"I have, as I remember one time when I tried to activate warp speed and what came out was secteral-quinterva." Pavel replies.

"That was the word that this was saying." Tuvok is surprised. "Besides, what does secteral-quinterva mean?"

"It does not mean anything, as it is an ancient computer security code. It is used to scramble incoming messages, and when it is used, the computer has to be reset." I reply.

Pavel resets the computer and allows Tuvok to resume what he was doing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thankyou for sorting the problem out." Tuvok gives Pavel a pat on the shoulder.

"I am always happy to help." Pavel smiles.

"If you need to rest, just let us know." Captain Janeway says to Pavel.

"I will do, and when I do..." Pavel starts.

"I will be with him." I finish.

That makes Captain Janeway smile.

Over the next couple of weeks, Pavel and I put everything in the right place. Our baby's crib is on Pavel's side of the bed. By the time week 12 comes, Pavel is already beginning to show. We pay a visit to sickbay.

"How do you two lovebirds feel today?" The Doctor smiles upon seeing us.

"We are both feeling okay." I reply.

"And the baby?" The Doctor looks at Pavel.

"Have started to feel fluttering, which must mean that the baby is moving." Pavel replies.

"That does indeed mean that your baby is moving. Now, if you will, lie down on the bed and I will do a scan using the tricorder, and I might be able to do a sonogram." The Doctor smiles.

That news is music to our ears.

"Can you please do a sonogram?" I am eager to see my child.

"I could." The Doctor smiles.

Pavel lies down on the bed, and the Doctor gets out his sonogram machine. It is not like one that is found on Earth, as it projects a 3D hologram of the baby. We both cry tears of happiness, knowing full well that we will be seeing our baby for the first time.

"And here is your baby." The Doctor smiles.

"Oh wow." Pavel is emotional.

"Pretty amazing thing, isn't it? And not just that, but in 28 weeks time, you will be holding him or her in your arms." The Doctor smiles. "See that string of pearls right there?"

"We do." I cannot contain my happiness.

"That's the spine." The Doctor replies. "But I can tell you that the baby does have mama's ears and eyes."

Our joy is short-lived, as Captain Janeway comes rushing in.

"We have to go to the Enterprise." Captain Janeway says through bated breaths.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor is confused.

"Captain Picard is dying. We need to send 2 of our crew to take his place." Captain Janeway replies.

"If that is so, then why aren't we starting to merge the crews?" I then ask. "It would be safer if they all came here. You know I am right, and we have got more than enough room onboard, and at the same time, Captain Picard could be saved."

"You are right, though saving Captain Picard might not be so simple." Captain Janeway sighs. "He's got Bolian Blood Fever."


	4. Chapter 4

"Bolian Blood Fever?" Pavel is surprised. "What is that?"

"It's an infection that Humans get on the Bolian homeworld. It kills within 6 hours, and only one planet we know of has the cure, but that planet is too far to travel within the little time we would have." Captain Janeway replies. "It is caused by coming into contact with Bolian Blood."

"Make travel to this planet possible because Captain Picard does not deserve to die." I order. "He will need his crew, and his crew will need him. On another note, I am an expert in cures, so I can provide one that will cure him, should travel to said planet not be possible."

"But, I've just said, it's not impossible. Also..." Captain Janeway starts.

"Also what?" I want to know.

"The screen cut-out before I could get the rest of the message." Captain Janeway finishes.

Captain Janeway then returns to the bridge.

"Well that was totally unexpected." Pavel is surprised.

"Yes, it was, but something is going to have to be done, because Captain Picard should not have to die." I sigh.

"Do you know that when they come over, regardless of whether or not Captain Picard survives, some of the crew, combined with some of this crew, will be assigned to night shift duties?" The Doctor looks at us.

"No, we did not know." Pavel replies. "But whatever the case, Saavik and I must stay together, for the sake of ourselves and our child."

Then...

"Chekov and Saavik, report to the holodeck." A voice orders.

I help Pavel stand up, and we both go to the holodeck. The voice is that of Harry Kim, who was alongside Tom Paris when we arrived on the ship. We then arrive at the holodeck.

"I've sent an order for the medical team to come aswell. Just received word that we are going to need them." Harry says to us. "Everyone else will be coming by shuttle."

"Who are we beaming up?" Pavel wants to know.

"Cannot say, as it's a medical emergency." Harry replies.

Harry then activates the holodeck and the first to appear are Worf and Captain Picard. The Doctor takes them, as Captain Picard is already close to death.

"We've got another one." Harry then announces.

"Who?" I ask.

Harry activates the holodeck again and this time, Deanna Troi, Commander Will Riker, and Dr Beverley Crusher, appear. Will is in agony, and his knees buckle because of it. He also looks like he is heavily pregnant.

"What's going on?" I am surprised.

"We need to get Commander Riker to sickbay immediately." Dr Crusher replies. "Don't think his baby is going to wait much longer."

Judging by the look Deanna is giving, I can sense that she is the mother of the soon-to-be-born child. Pavel and I lead them to sickbay, where, unknown to us, Captain Picard has been cured of his illness.

"How far apart are they?" I want to know.

"They are every 2 minutes." Deanna replies. "His water hasn't broken yet, but we may not have long to wait."

Just then, Will stops walking, as he is overcome by a painful contraction. He lets out a scream, as his water has broken.

"It's alright, Will." Deanna takes hold of Will. "You're going to be okay."

"It hurts." Will is emotional.

"Breathe through the pain." Deanna whispers.

Dr Crusher rushes off to find the Doctor, and they return.

"How is Captain Picard?" Pavel is eager to know.

"He is alive and well, as he has been saved." The Doctor smiles, before kneeling down to help Will. "You must be Commander Riker."

"Yes, sir." Will is mid-contraction.

"I am the Doctor." The Doctor puts a hand on Will's stomach. "Breathe through the contraction."

Pavel and I are surprised, as we are not expecting what will come next. Dr Crusher cleans up where Will's water has broken, and we then take him to sickbay. Dr Crusher and the Doctor help Will get comfortable.

"I never thought in my years that I would be seeing something like this." Pavel looks at me.

"Me neither, but in 28 weeks time, that is going to be us." I smile.

Just then, Will lets out a scream. By this point, he is completely naked save for an Earthling blanket covering his modesty. Dr Crusher puts her hand on his stomach, and can feel the baby moving down. Deanna has left for the bridge by this point, as Captain Janeway has a job for her.

"Can I check you over?" Dr Crusher then asks Will.

Will nods.

Dr Crusher checks Will using the tricorder, and finds that he is ready to push.

"Looks like we are ready to deliver a baby." Dr Crusher smiles.

Will nods, and when Dr Crusher gives the signal, he puts his head to his chest and pushes. Pavel and I help, knowing full well that 28 weeks later, we are going to be in the same position.

"Good job." Dr Crusher smiles. "Baby is coming down nicely."

"When the baby is born, I will let the bridge know." The Doctor looks at Will.

Will nods, as a contraction comes on.

"And push." Dr Crusher orders.

Will puts his head to his chest and pushes. Pavel holds his head whilst I hold his back.

"A few more pushes and the head should be crowning." The Doctor chirps.

"And relax." Dr Crusher looks at Will.

Will relaxes.

"You're doing very well." Pavel ruffles through Will's hair.

"Thanks." Will pants, before another contraction comes on.

Dr Crusher gives the signal, and Will pushes. The pressure in his pelvis becomes evident as he closes his eyes.

"And relax." Dr Crusher rubs Will's thigh.

"Head visible yet?" Pavel is eager to know.

"Not yet..." Dr Crusher sees Will tensing up again. "And push."

Will pushes as hard as he can, and the baby's head becomes visible. However, it takes a few pushes before the baby's head remains down.

"Two more and the head should start to crown." Dr Crusher announces.

"Oh wow." Will becomes emotional.

"Also got a head of hair." Dr Crusher smiles, before noticing that Will is tensing up again. "And push."

Pavel and I keep Will steady as he pushes. As his legs are in stirrups, there is no need to worry. He pushes as hard as he can, and the baby's head starts to crown, which brings burning pain.

"Head's starting to crown now." The Doctor announces.

"It hurts." Will cries.

"It will do, but you have to push in order to make it stop." Dr Crusher quietly replies. "You are doing very well."

"One big push." The Doctor orders, after seeing Will tense up.

Will closes his eyes and pushes as hard as he can.

"Here come the ears... and the eyes... and the nose... and the head's out." Dr Crusher smiles. "Stop pushing and pant through the next few contractions. Do you want to feel?"

Will nods, and Pavel guides his hand to where his baby's head is. It is beautiful, and makes us all cry with happiness. He pants through the next couple of contractions, as the baby turns. Then...

"On the next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can." Dr Crusher orders.

Will nods, just as a contraction comes on. Dr Crusher gives the signal, and he pushes as hard as he can.

"First shoulder is coming out now." Dr Crusher smiles.

Will keeps pushing.

"Second shoulder is coming out now." Dr Crusher smiles. "And relax."

"I'm so close." Will cries.

"Two more pushes, and your baby will be born." The Doctor smiles.

"And push." Dr Crusher orders.

Will puts his head to his chest, and pushes as hard as he can. I put my free hand on his stomach, and whisper assuring words to him as he pushes. Moments later, the cries of a newborn baby fill the room.

"Here she is." Dr Crusher smiles.

"A baby girl." Will cries tears of happiness. "Is she okay?"

"She is perfect." The Doctor smiles.

Dr Crusher puts the newborn onto Will's stomach. Both of them are crying.

"Maybe I should make the call." The Doctor smiles.

We all like that idea. The afterbirth is then cut and delivered, and Dr Crusher helps Will put his new daughter on for her first feed.

"What will her name be?" Pavel wants to know.

"Her name will be Nyota." Will smiles.

"Sickbay to the bridge." The Doctor picks up the intercom.

"Yes?" Captain Janeway picks up on the other end.

"This is the Doctor." The Doctor replies.

"Anything important?" Captain Janeway has no idea.

"Deanna needs to come to sickbay right now. Are you there, Deanna?" The Doctor replies and asks.

"I'm here." Deanna replies.

"Come and meet your daughter." The Doctor smiles.

Minutes later, Deanna runs through the doors. She runs over and embraces Will and Nyota.

"She's beautiful." Deanna cries.

"Nyota, this is your mother." Will cannot take his eyes off his daughter.

"Hello Nyota." Deanna is in tears of happiness.

Deanna wraps her arms around Will and Nyota.

"Thankyou for helping my husband." Deanna looks at us.

"It was no trouble, and helping him deliver Nyota has shown us what we will be experiencing in 28 weeks time when I give birth to my own child." Pavel smiles.

"You're pregnant?" Will is surprised.

"I am 12 weeks pregnant." Pavel smiles. "The mother of my baby is Lieutenant Saavik."

The floating camera that Will and Deanna have been using is taking loads of pictures. Nyota is the third baby to have been born on Voyager, and the first to have been born to a non-Voyager crew member. The most beautiful picture is then taken, and it features Will, Deanna, and Nyota.

"At some point, I will show you the pictures that were taken when I was pregnant with Nyota." Will offers.

"That would be very nice, and how did you find that name?" Pavel replies and asks.

"Your old friend and colleague, Nyota Uhura." Will replies. "She was there when we found out that I was pregnant. She's still alive, and has been asking about you."

Just then, Captain Janeway appears.

"Curiosity got the better of me... is that Commander Riker?" Captain Janeway notices.

"It sure is, and in his arms, is Nyota Riker." I reply.

"She's a beautiful baby." Captain Janeway smiles.

"She was also born on this very ship." Dr Crusher comes forth. "I am Dr Beverley Crusher."

"What about Captain Picard? How is he faring?" Captain Janeway then asks.

"He is alive and well." The Doctor replies.

Just then, Pavel feels a flutter.

"Think the baby just moved." Pavel looks up at me.

"You sure?" I am eager to find out for myself.

Pavel takes my hand and puts it on his stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh wow." I smile as the baby flutters underneath my hand.

Captain Janeway then looks at us.

"Did you say that you could save Captain Picard?" Captain Janeway asks me.

"Yes, I did, and that's why you should never underestimate psychic abilities, as I created the cure that the Doctor used to save him." I smile. "Cause I always know when these things might be needed."

"That is why we all think that you and Chekov are a credit to the crew." Captain Janeway pats my back.

"And you are a credit to the brand new Riker family aswell." Deanna smiles. "Will you be Nyota's godmother and godfather?"

We cannot refuse that offer.

"We will." Pavel smiles.

Pavel and I then leave the room with Captain Janeway, enabling the new parents to coo over their new daughter.

"Who is doing Deanna's job now?" I want to know.

"Data is." Captain Janeway replies.

"Sickbay to the ship." The Doctor then comes over the intercom.

"Guessing that it's birth announcement time for the entire crew." Pavel smiles.

"Yes." Captain Janeway smiles.

"We would like to announce the birth of Nyota Riker, who was born 20 minutes ago and is the daughter of Will Riker and Deanna Troi." The Doctor announces.

We then appear on the bridge again. We see Data and Worf taking their places.

"How is Captain Picard?" Data asks.

"He is fully recovered." Captain Janeway smiles. "He will be on the night shift."

"Hope that Commander Riker is okay. There was news, but I'm having an issue with hearing." Data looks up.

"He's had his baby." I smile.

"Are you saying that he's given birth?" Data is surprised.

"He gave birth 25 minutes ago." Pavel replies. "He gave birth to a baby girl. Her name is Nyota."


End file.
